The Herbivore and the Skylark
by Kuyuchii
Summary: What happens when Tsuna collapses in school, and a certain skylark has to look after him? 1827 shounen-ai, possible lemon if you want one and I succeed in writing one :D
1. No Fainting in the Corridors

**helluuuu~~**

**Neko K here ^^ this is my first attempt at a KHR! fic, so I hope it's not too bad :3**

**I've read all the manga, but never actually watched the anime ^w^**

**speaking of the manga, what do you guys think about the new chapter? I was seriously pissed off -_- if Squalo and Byakuran are dead... i will wreak havoc! But Squalo can't be dead, if TYL Squalo still turns up, right? RIGHT? *cries in corner* Byakuran.. Squalo.. WHY?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Like you couldn't guess from my rant above... XDD**

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he glared down at the maths test, willing the paper to spontaneously combust and shrivel up. The complicated maths formulas twisted and swirled on the paper, forming random squiggles the poor no-good boy had no chance of understanding. He glanced across the classroom, which was silent but for the scraping of pens against paper. Yamamoto appeared to be struggling too, glaring at the paper as if it had insulted his mother. Kyoko-chan was happily scribbling down what he presumed were the right answers, she was clever after all. Gokudera of course, being their class genius, had finished ages ago and was sitting with his feet kicked up on the desk, hands behind his head. The Decimo's glare was redirected at the nonchalant storm guardian and he realized he was not alone in sending the silver-haired boy dirty looks.

_Why is Gokudera-kun so damn clever? It's really annoying!_

To top it all off, the headache he had had all day was getting worse, a repeated pounding in his head,

completely obliterating any chance the small brunet had at concentrating. Giving up with a sigh, he

threw his pen down and held his throbbing head in his hands.

"Ugh." He muttered under his breath.

"Tenth?" Gokudera's head shot up.

_How the hell did he hear that? He's at the other end of the classroom!_

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief, a gesture he almost instantly regretted as the pain in his skull

intensified with the rushed movement.

"Are you OK, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera's face loomed over him, a worried expression on the silvernet's

face.

_Woah! When did he get there?_

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. Just... struggling with the test."

This prompted lots of eye rolling, and mutterings of "Stupid Tsuna" from the rest of the class, which

in turn led to Gokudera having to be restrained by both Tsuna and Yamamoto, yelling that he would

"blow the bastards that dared to insult the Tenth up!"

All of this, of course, ended in a trip to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Tsuna massaged his aching temples in an attempt to blend out Yamamoto's incessant amiable

Chatter. While the rain guardian's happy and easy-going nature was very enjoyable under the right

circumstances, his constant attempts to make conversation were most definitely not helping the by

now excruciating pain emanating from his skull. He and Yamamoto had already had a severe talking-

to by the principal, and needless to say they had both completely forgotten what he had said. With

Gokudera, as the main culprit, still being lectured, the sky's only choice was to sit on a chair outside

the office, nodding at random intervals while Yamamoto explained the rules of baseball, or

something similar. Tsuna refrained from nodding too much, for as he had quickly found out, it hurt

like hell.

"... so then, if the pitcher catches it before third base- Tsuna, you feeling alright?"

Roused from his stupor by the mention of his name, and the worried tone of his friend, Tsuna replied

quickly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, spaced out for a moment there... What were you saying about

pitchers?"

Inwardly cursing himself for bringing the subject back to baseball, he was just resigning himself to

another painfully loud monologue when suddenly the door banged open loud enough to almost

knock the poor aching boy out and the sulking form of Gokudera emerged.

Jumping up a little faster than was sensible, Tsuna clutched the chair as his vision swam and he

swayed slightly. Luckily, neither of his guardians noticed, as they had already started bickering. Or

rather, in their case, one of them was yelling and getting increasingly annoyed, and the other was

laughing it off. **(A/N: Guess who? XDD)**

Deciding to break it up before things got ugly, the young Vongola Decimo pulled, or rather attempted

to pull, Gokudera off the still-laughing Yamamoto. Gokudera quickly pulled back, after realizing that

his beloved Jyuudaime wished him to do so.

"Got away lucky this time, baseball-freak."

"Ahahahahah! That was fun!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Let's get back to class, guys!"

_I don't want you to kill eachother..._

"Yeah, Tsuna! Good idea!"

"As you wish, Jyuudaime!"

* * *

"I can't believe school is over already! I guess time really does fly when you're looking forward to

something! "

_Eh? That doesn't make any sense!_

Yamamoto was walking down the hall with Gokudera and the sceptical Tsuna, constant vacant grin in

place. Sighing, Tsuna realized he was going to have to be the sociable one. Ignoring the steadily

increasing pain in his head, he spoke up.

"Oh? What're you looking forward to, Yamamoto?"

Tsuna turned his head carefully, only to find two twisted versions of his friend beaming down at him.

_Not good. Very not good._

"I've got an important match tomorrow! Our team is playing a neighboring school.

Wanna come and watch? Should be fun, right?"

The words sounded slurred and distant, and it took a moment for the brunet to understand what he

was saying, by which time, of course, Gokudera had already butted in.

"STUPID BASEBALL-IDIOT! WHY WOULD THE TENTH WANT TO GO TO YOUR CRAPPY BASEBALL

MATCH?"

Needless to say, the silvernet's bellows pretty much burst the poor boy's already-suffering eardrums.

"Please be quiet, Gokudera-kun! And I'd love to come, Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto's grin widened, if that were possible.

"Great! I've gotta go, fit some more training in, y'see? See you there, it starts at 5!"

The silvernet growled, but he had already run off, thankfully. Tsuna doubted he would have survived

another bout of yelling.

"Stupid baseball-idiot... Anyway, I'd better go too, Jyuudaime! There's a book on explosives I have to

pick up from the library!"

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

_Does this guy only think about fighting?_

"Of course, as your right hand man, I'll accompany you to the baseball game tomorrow!"

_Lucky me..._

"Um, yeah! So, see you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun!"

The small brunet waved the dynamite expert off.

Tsuna was finding it increasingly hard to retain his grip on reality. His vision was blurring and

multiplying, and he was sure that the school corridor shouldn't be dripping at the edges...

"Uuh."

Tsuna couldn't stand it any more. He gave in to the darkness eating away at the corners of his vision,

submitted to the cool, pain-free emptiness. His knees buckled, and the last thing he felt before the

numbness overcame him was a pair of warm arm catching him, and a voice breathing,

"**No fainting in the corridors, herbivore."**

* * *

**So, that was part 1! :D**

**Sorry about the shocking lack of Hibari, but I had to set the scene, y'know? 'w'**

**Please drop me a line, tell me what you think ^^**

**Ushishishi~~**

**~Neko K xx**


	2. Chapter II

hello again! ^^

I can't believe I'm updating so soon:D But I'm on holiday with literally nothing better to do, so... ^^

sorry this chapter's so short, but I wanted to get it done soon 'w'

**codenumber6:** Nobody in my family understands my pain XDD I was with my friends (who don't read KHR) when I read it, and at the end I was like: "NOOO SQUALO! BYAKURAN! VERDE, REBORN, DINO, _SOMEBODY_ SAVE THEM! and my friends were just going: "O_o WTF?!" XDD hilarious ^^

*coughs* sorry. Anyway, back to the story...

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT!** As I was being an idiot and forgot to mention it last chapter, Reborn isn't around in Namimori at the moment, he is in Italy, paying a visit to the _Vongola Nono_~~ gomenasai:3

On with the story! Enjoy!~~

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was puzzled. He had been doing his normal rounds of his beloved Namimori High, punishing any loiterers who were stupid enough to stay behind after school to smoke and drink on school grounds, when Hibird had flown towards him, chirping like crazy.

"What do you want, bird?"

"Hibari~! Hibari~! Follow~! Follow~!"

Curious as to what could have gotten his companion so excited, the prefect followed the minute yellow bird. The small creature led him down the maze of school corridors he knew so well, until they arrived at a corridor very near to the exit. The sight that met his eyes was certainly a strange one. The small dame herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was leaning heavily against the wall, pale and panting. Something about the pitiful sight in front of him made his heart beat faster.

_What's happening to me? How can that puny herbivore make me feel so light-headed? _

Finding no answer within himself, he simply stood and watched the herbivore, until he saw the boy's knees buckle. He suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the herbivore, stopping him from falling to the ground.

"No fainting in the corridors, herbivore." He murmured, his blank voice masking the sea of emotions within. He frowned as he felt the brunette go limp, and felt his forehead.

_He's burning up! I'd better get him back to the Disciplinary Committee Headquarters... so that I can bite him to death, of course._

A small smile adorned the otherwise emotionless teen as he swept the brown bangs out of the small boy's face. Without thinking, he stroked the flushed cheek gently. The boy in question smiled softly and nuzzled the cool hand cupping his face.

_How does he make me feel like this? So... happy?_

"Gokudera-kun... don't blow up the giant rabbit... it's so fluffy..."

_The herbivore has weird dreams._

* * *

Nana Sawada was getting worried. Very worried. Tsu-kun should have arrived home hours ago, even he couldn't have gotten detention for this long. Sitting at the kitchen table and biting her nails, she went over the possibilities. He couldn't still be at school... maybe, he had been attacked... on the way home from school... alone... No, he always walks home with his friends Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun...  
Of course! He must be visiting one of his friends!

She let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding. Tsuna was fine. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

_Something's wrong._

Reborn's infallible and invaluable sixth sense, something that was exceedingly useful in his career as a hit man, was tingling. Cutting through the conversation like a knife, the high-pitched voice spoke up.

"I must leave. I sense a problem in Japan."

The _Vongola Nono_ nodded briefly. He knew Reborn well enough to understand his unease. If Reborn sensed a problem, there was a problem.

"Any way we can help?"

The tiny Mafioso's hat cast an eerie shadow over his eyes, a smirk covering the recognizable part of his face.

"No. This I must do alone."

* * *

"No... no... NO!" Tsuna thrashed around on the sofa in the reception room; face a mask of fear and pain.

"Hush, herbivore."

"Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto... why... oh no... not him... anyone but him... Hibari-san! Don't... die!"

Hibari's eyebrows furrowed.

_The herbivore... is dreaming about me?_

"Argh! No..."

_Having a nightmare about me, _Hibari corrected himself.

Dodging a flailing arm, the skylark pinned the smaller boy to the couch as he continued to struggle.

Suddenly, Tsuna stopped moving, and blearily opened his eyes.

"Hi- Hi- Hibari-san? HIEEE! Why are you holding me down?"

Hibari quickly released the terrified teen.

"W- Where am I?"

"The reception room. Now be quiet, or I'll bite you to death."

_HIEEEEE! Scary..._

Tsuna's eyes were already drifting shut. He sighed as he felt unconsciousness overtake him once more.

_At least Hibari-san's here..._

* * *

OK, so if you've made it this far, please review! Or... *nudges Tsuna*

Tsuna: I'll set Reborn on you... do I really have to do this?

Neko K: YES! Or I'll pair you off with Iemitsu in my next story *evil smirk*

Tsuna: But- But- HIEEEEE! THAT'S GROSS!

Hibari: The herbivore is _mine_! I'll bite you to death!

Neko K: Argh! No! *runs away from Hibari* HELP! How did he get in here, anyway?

* * *

*coughs*

Man, I should _really_ stop drinking Red Bull... O_o

REVIEW! Cookies for those who do:3 XDD


	3. Quick Apology and Question 'w'

**First off, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I feel really bad... *enters emo corner***

**And secondly, I'm sorry that I got your hopes up (if I did...) about a new chapter, and I'm definitely gonna do it soon! I swear... (TT_TT)**

**I just wanted to ask you guys: do you want me to add some 8059? As a side pairing, you know *w* I can't decide... and I really value your opinion, and I don't want to write it if you guys don't want it ^w^ so please, drop me a review, tell me what you think and I'll be eternally grateful :D **

**~ Neko K 'w' xx**


End file.
